This invention relates generally to oil/air separators which cycle oil/air mixtures therewithin to separate the oil from the air, and more particularly to such a separator which has means for channeling the flow of separated oil therewithin.
Oil/air separators known in the prior art have deflectors to turn the entering oil/air mixture from a radial flow to a centrifugal flow. This is to enable centrifugal force to cause the heavier oil particles to collect on the circumferential wall of the separator and drain to a bottom tap or conduit. However, no matter how gradually a deflector may be paired with the separator wall, it intrudes into the centrifugal flow, and presents an impingement surface. Consequently, cycling, centrifugally-migrating oil particles in the separator impact the surface and are dispersed universally, i.e., upwardly, downwardly, obliquely and radially, back into substantially oil-free air subsisting more centrally in the separator.
What is needed is an oil/air separator with means therewithin for capturing such dispersed oil particles and redirectingly constraining them again to a correct, centrifugal-force-inducing cyclic flow.
The foregoing illustrates limitations known to exist in present devices. Thus, it is apparent that it would be advantageous to provide an alternative directed to overcoming one or more of the limitations set forth above. Accordingly, a suitable alternative is provided including features more fully disclosed hereinafter.